Roads Untraveled
by StarFireGirl1996
Summary: Carol Marcus hoped to move on her life after the death of her farther but an old enemy returns. Will Carol help her enemy or will she let her past get to her. Rated T subject may change.
1. Chapter 1

' _You should of let me sleep' while crushing his skull screaming in horror_

Giving out a small scream while jolting up from her bed, hand on her chest trying to calm her breathing down as her heart felt like it was going to burst out from her chest any moment. Looking at her clock seeing that it is only 4:30 in the morning lying back down in her bed as she tried to get some more sleep her mind kept going over and over the images of her father's death how his head was crushed by Khan, her eyes filling up with tears she wanted to forget about it all about his death, want damaged he caused, everything what he had done wrong. Letting her tears fall in silence, closing her eyes and letting her slip into darkness.

Carol sat in her office looking out at the large panel window that over looked to city that had finally been rebuilt over the year, the amount of damage that was caused when the Vengeance ship crashed into the city destroying everything and killing whom in San Francisco. Hearing her communicator going off giving her a little jump she answered "Carol Marc… uh Wallace" rubbing her hand over her face "Miss Wallace Admiral Frank Abbott speaking please can you come to the Daystrom Conference Room" her heart had skipped a beat "yes yes I will come straight down now" hanging up her communicator she got up and walked out of her office.

Walking her way to the conference room she had all sorts going through her mind taking deep breaths, she knocked on the door "enter" she heard opening the door walking in seeing the Admiral and 2 of current heads of Starfleet. Worry had taken a hit to her "please take a seat" Carol made her way to the chair they offered her, an hour went by going over everything that happened what her farther caused, the works that were damaged at The Kelvin Memorial Archive, and to his death. Carol answered everything in honest truth that she only knew only few tears she let fall as she sat impatiently she just wanted to leave and forget it all.

"Miss Carol thank you for your honesty, I understand that you are still suffering from all of what has happened" Carol nodded tears welling in her eyes "yes but I've been thinking of seeing a professional practitioner but I have not got round to it" her head lowering in shame "After today what we told, what we heard and said whether are or not you are at this moment fit to continue working in Starfleet we wish to give you a month off to let you yourself to recover that means getting yourself seen to, do you understand?" Carol's eyes were lost for words 'a month off' "yes sir, I understand" "Now you are dismissed".

After leaving the conference room Carol walked back to her office grabbing all of her stuff that she would take home "stupid admiral 1 bloody month off work, are or not fit to work for Starfleet" growling and screwing while talking to herself. Hearing her door knocked "hey hey" Nyota poked her head though the door "oh hello" walking over to her giving her a big hug "fancying coming out tonight? All the rest are well except Spock you know how boring he is" giving a small laugh. Thinking about it probably a night out with friends would boost her mood up "yeah why not could do with a night along with a few drinks" giving a big smile Nyota gave a small squeak "okay see you later" hugging her and leaving her to finish packing the rest of her stuff.

Stepping outside into the dawn air streets of San Francisco pulling her jacket around her, and began to walk towards her apartment which was only a few blocks away. Clearing her mind of all what today hit her and just thinking of being with close ones tonight. Once she had arrived to her home she leaned against her door letting out a big sigh 'home sweet home' she said in her mind putting everything into place, looking at her clock seeing that it was only 6:30 she decided she have a quick hot shower. As she walked into her bathroom turning the shower on letting the water heat up, removing her uniform chucking it into her wash basket as she went into the shower letting her the hot water fall onto her body. After spending near half an hour in the shower she got out wrapping a towel around her slim frame gently drying herself while changing into a nice short dress with knee high boots, putting a small amount of make-up on as she rather look more natural when she was all done and ready she left meeting up with everyone.

Carol laughed as she sat on a table next to the bar while she watched Jim and Sulu danced in the middle of the dance floor. She knew Sulu could dance as he had the moves but Jim he was a different level he could dance but only if he had a few to drink but he normally danced like a muppet. Feeling someone nudge her she looked to see Nyota with 2 glasses of wine quickly taking 1 glass off while she tried to sit down "why don't you go and dance? Have a little fun" she smiled at her, Carol took a sip of her wine seeing Jim coming up to them "come on girls our favourite is coming on while dancing they both looked at each other knowing Jim is pissed but they took his hands that he offered out to them and led them both to the dance floor.

While all 4 of them on the dance floor dancing, singing and laughing away having the time of their lives Carol just turned around going to the table grabbing her drink while taking a sip she looked over to where the others are but when she turned her head to the bar fear took over her she saw him, the man who murdered her farther Khan dropping her glass shattering everywhere looking down then back up to see he was gone. She started to panic but she stayed calm not to draw attention to herself, quickly walking over to her friends "I'm heading off home now starting to get a headache" calmly she told them they all nodded and gave her a hug "I will give you a call in the morning to see if your feeling better" Nyota said to her she gave a sweet small smile then turned round heading for the exit.

Once she got out the doors she looked over to see if there was any cabs but none around so she decided to run, running as fast as she could home she could feel her leg which was broken last year starting to hurt along with her chest going tight, struggling to breathe a little. By the time she got outside her door quickly shutting it and locked it she collapsed trying to relax her breathing, as she relaxed she slowly got up to limping her way to the kitchen grabbing a glass filling it with water then slowly bringing up to her lips drinking till the glass was empty her mind now relaxing as she was safe in her own home.

When Carol was steady enough she went to go get changed she only changed into navy blue shorts and a long t-shirt, she looked at her leg seeing it was a little swollen she knew it was going to take a bit of time to heal up but for now all she wanted to do is relax. Making her way to the living room she went over to her settee getting comfortable while on her PADD going through files she managed to get off her farther's before removing everything of what he had in his office. After an hour reading and looking at designs of weapons, ships everything that was ready to start a war.

Putting down her PADD she rubbed her eyes seeing it was close to 1 in the morning she decided to go to bed as she walked to her room "hello Carol" she gasped in horror seeing him standing by her window "Khan?" panic hit her hard, her heart was thumping load to her ears while darkness took over her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Khan watched Carol pass out he quickly grabbed her before she caused any injury to herself from falling, picking her up bridal style and walking over to her bed placing her gently on it. Looking over at her seeing nothing had changed on her since he last seen her, as he straightened himself he walked out of her room entering her small living room looking around the room seeing she had not own much, keeping it standard at much as she could. He saw her PADD on the small table just by her settee he picked it up looking at what she had been looking on for the past few hours seeing she had whatever left of documents of his works he had designed, going into his pocket searching for what he pulled out like a small memory stick connecting it to her PADD downloading all of his work onto it.

As he finished he put the PADD where he found it something caught his eye, it was a picture looking closely to the picture was a woman in her early 30's with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes with a young child with the same details as the woman the child only looked about 5 years old both smiling picking up the picture giving a closer look at the picture seeing that they were both in a garden full of flowers, 'must have been from her home' he thought. Moving away from the picture he walked around seeing everything, moving back to her bedroom he sat at the edge of her bed looking over at her she was a beautiful woman, so smart, so fierce. Looking down at her leg she had a scar from surgery when Khan broke her leg, remembering that moment of how his eyes was locked on the man who used him, threatened his family Alexander Marcus he had no regrets of what he had done what was done was done.

Carol started to stir, tiredly opening her eyes everything was a blur to her. Tempting to lift her head she felt someone push her down gently "I wouldn't do anything yet if I was you" that voice she knew it was him, she felt her heart stop beating "I'm not going to hurt you, so just relax" his voice was soft but she couldn't trust him, no what he done so many thought's were going through her head she could not think any more. Slowly she sat up she felt his eyes watching every movement she rubbed her face "how? How the hells have you escaped, I mean you should be in cryogenic sleep!" there's the one question she wanted answered "I was re-awoken again just to used for tests like a lab rat would" Carol looked confused when the words came out of his mouth "you used my blood to bring Kirk back alive didn't you?" Carol nodded "so if my blood could bring a life back, what else would my blood do? My blood could have been used on experiments or anything! So I destroyed it all making sure that nobody had hold of anything of me" his voice sounded so dark she wrapped her arms around herself looking into his eyes the anger that was in them.

"I'm sorry that happened" she said while turning her face away from him she looked at her clock to see it was nearly 4am 'thank god I'm off from work' rubbing her face "so what do you want from me?" he looked at her to say something but she cut him off "sorry but look we can leave all off this till the morning but for now I just want to sleep all this off" she laid down on her side she noticed he was still sitting on the edge "you can sleep on the couch or the bed but no funny stuff!" she pointed to him feeling him move from the edge to the other side she kept herself relaxed and calm. Pushing everything out of her head so she didn't have to worry herself she closed her eyes letting darkness take over her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Screaming in pain as she grabbed hold of her leg she tried to move to get away she could see the bruises forming_ "Carol, Carol wake up!" _she could hear the voice while she tried to escape this nightmare. Seeing the image of her father's death she screamed in pure horror_ "Carol wake the fuck up!"

She screamed as she shot up from her sleep, her breathing was heavy as she tried to calm herself but nothing was working tears fell from her eyes as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her "relax Carol, relax just focus calming your breathing" looking up with tears falling down to see Khan was holding her. She quickly broke from his hold on her running to the bathroom slamming the door with force. Khan walked over to the door he could hear her retching loudly.

Opening the door Carol was holding herself together as small sobs escaped from her mouth, from the corner of her eye she saw him kneeling down to her level moving her hair away from her face while rubbing her back softly. Carol didn't care anymore, she didn't care if he saw her like this state in her life she just wanted everything to be over. Carefully she lifted herself with what energy she had in her, walking over to the sink washing her tear stained face Khan handed her a small towel to dry her face "thanks" she said he nodded in return. Turning herself away from the bathroom to walking into the kitchen she putted the kettle on "would you like tea or coffee?" she asked he walked over to her as he could she was shaking only a little "tea would be lovely".

She reached for a mug only for her to let it fall but luckily Khan grabbed it before it landed on the floor smashing it into pieces, Carol held her breath for a second there "go and sit down before you damage or even hurt yourself" pointing over to the chair his voice was soft but stern at same time she walked over to her settee making herself comfortable placing her hands over her face 'oh Carol what have you got yourself into, letting a psychopath into your home and making you tea what's next probably have him naked in bed!' she shook her head, no that last bit will never happen. She could hear him walking over with two cups of tea carefully passing one to her "oh, thank you" taking a small sip of her tea oh how lovely it was feeling the warm smooth liquid going down her throat.

Khan made himself comfortable across the chair from her "how long? How long have you been having these nightmare's for?" taking a deep breath "even though it's been a year since you killed my father it's been a few month's" he nodded away before taking a drink from his cup "the images are just mainly you crushing his skull with your bare hands!" tears well up in her blue eyes but she refused to let them fall taking deep breath she tries to move on from the conversation. "may I ask a question" sounding curious Carol nodded "yeah" she looked at him his ice blue eyes darted to the picture on the side of her "who are those 2 in the picture" turning round Carol gave a sweet smile putting her cup down and picking the picture.

"Well I'm the little one there and my mother" she pointed out sadness filled her eyes "this was the last picture I had with her I remember that day" smiled as she let herself remember. _There they both were in a garden full of flowers of every sort, they were both laughing, smiling making little daisy flower necklace's. Both mother and daughter lay down on the soft green grass looking at the clouds "that one looks like a heart mummy!" the little girl said her mother giggled "yes it does my sweet one" the mother looked over her child "always know that I will always love you and always will right here" putting her finger to the little girl's chest to were her heart is, "I love you forever and ever mum!" the little girl said as she wrapped her small arms around her neck._

"That was the last time I seen her" putting the picture down. "So any how it's your turn" his face scrunched in confusion "what do you want and if it's any attack on Starfleet or anything else then the door is there" Khan lifted himself up and moved next to her, just as he opened his mouth to say something her door buzzer went off shooting up Carol eyes went wide she quickly grabbed his arms and pushing him towards her room "we will talk after this, so for now shush" putting her finger to her lips.

Carol straightened herself up she opened up the door seeing Nyota who was clearly trying her best to recover her hangover "hey honey, how are you feeling?" giving her a small hug while holding her head. Pulling from the hug "feeling a little bit shit, but I shall live" both giving a small giggle "you got us all worried when you left like that you sure you're alright?" Carol nodded "yeah just a load was going on in my head, think I need some time away for a bit" Nyota face expression said it all with worry she loved Carol as she was like a sister to her. "Well make sure you go somewhere nice then also can I ask for a favour" she looked and nodded with a smile "can I rob some of your coffee" smiling and waving her travel mug, they both busted out laughing here heads of till Nyota cried a little in pain while holding her head so she moved making her coffee.

After Nyota leave Carol let a breath of relief out, walking over to her room where she shoved Khan opening the door to see him sitting on her bed "look we are not going to talk here, not tonight so I suggest we talk elsewhere and I know a place" Khan stood up walking towards her "and where would that be my dear" shuddering with those last words walking away from him as she grabbed a small suitcase from her wardrobe and packing everything she knew was going to need "my family owned a privately bungalow just near Yosemite National Park, we always used to go there every seasonal holidays but one day we stopped going, no one knows it so we be safe… for now anyways". Finishing her last bit of packing her head was all over the place she wanted answers to her questions but she wanted to know what he wanted, if she finds one piece of any attack on Starfleet or whatever she will be first to kill the bastard herself. Seeing he walked out of the room she quickly opens her bedside cabinet grabbing her phaser quickly stashing it away, walking out from her room placing her bag by the door.

Getting everything in place she was ready but she decided to late at night to avoid being spotted "right, we will leave about 9:30 as it will be quite, so my aircar is round the corner, we get in and leave" saying out loud so Khan could hear. Seeing the time it was only coming up to 2 o'clock, Carol rubbed her face she could not understand why this is happening to her, looking over to see him standing by the window. "Do you need to use bathroom as I want to have a quick shower" he didn't move to look at her "no" he murmured, as she walked towards her bathroom, turning on the shower and tested the temperature on her hand. Removing her clothing she stepped into letting herself relax as she let the hot water run over her body while she washed all over, after Carol finished she quickly dried herself off, she loosely French plaited her hair as she changed into a casual wear.

Few hours passed by Carol was getting everything ready before her leave, grabbing her jacket seeing Khan has put his on for a second she thought she quickly went into her room grabbing a men's trilby hat chucking it towards him "here wear this to keep your head low and covered as much" Khan pulled a face but putting on the hat on his head, all ready to leave she knew full on nothing would be the same once she leaves through that door. Both Carol and Khan walked out of the apartment walking to her aircar quick as they could putting her bag in she gave one last look around to make sure that no one was around to catch her with a criminal, taking a deep breath letting a small tear escape from her eye she got in starting everything up once she was set to leave she refused to look back knowing full well she could not turn back.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours passed by as they travelled they not spoke or looked at each other since they left her apartment, it was not long till they reached to their destination looking at the time to see it was nearly coming up to 12 she knew full well it was going in and sleep and talk in the morning. Going through the national park there she saw it taking a deep breath she parked her aircar and looked at the building. Outside it was dimly lit, getting out of the vehicle they both walked up to the door while Carol unlocked the door switching the lights on she turned round to look at him "you can have a walk around to see where everything is" she walked out to bring in her stuff.

Khan started to walk around he was already in a large living room it was furnished in a country-style theme with a beautiful fireplace, moving along the kitchen next very small and modern with a door leading outside, leaving he looked around the bedrooms that had their own bathrooms he left the last room which was a very large study room looking all around the room a whole wall which was basically covered in bookshelves full of books going from the history of Starfleet to types of weapons basically every book that a library would have.

Once Carol had unpacked her bag in the master bedroom she walked out of the room looking for him. Khan was sitting down in the living room looking deeply at the fire that was lit, letting his mind relax as he could hear Carol's soft footsteps come closer. Looking over seeing her in a sleep shirt that hugged her body perfectly, Carol walked towards the kitchen where Khan slowly got up to follow seeing that she was getting a drink ready for her to take to bed "we will talk about whatever you need to say to me tomorrow" turning around, "yes we will" walking away "there is a spare room across where I will be so make yourself comfortable, goodnight". Brushing past him gently she walked to her room she could her Khan opening his door and closing it, climbing into bed trying to get comfortable hoping tomorrow will be a good one.

 _Next morning_

Barely having much sleep throughout the night Carol looked at the clock that was beside her seeing it was coming on to 8 o'clock softly hitting the pillow she decided to get out of bed, quickly getting changed into a vest top and jeans seeing how sunny it looked outside. Quietly walking out of her room she walked over to the door where Khan was, opening the door just a little she saw Khan who was still asleep. Leaving him still to sleep she walked to the kitchen and hopefully will be getting answers out of him of what he wants.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat outside looking at the garden that she used to play as a child, closing her eye's remembering the most of her happier time's she had here. Hearing noises coming from the kitchen she saw Khan who was in his black trousers and a tight fitted black vest quickly moving her eyes off of his perfectly toned body. Coming outside her say next to her "Morning" he said to her "morning, how did you sleep?" taking a sip from her cup "fine, you?" shrugging her shoulders Khan knew that she hadn't much sleep from her eye's that were dark.

Taking a breath Carol looked towards Khan "let me get one thing clear before I help you with anything: I will not help you build anything doesn't matter if it's against Starfleet or anything personal I will not help you" Khan smirked putting down his mug "no Carol its nothing of that sort" she had a confused look on her face 'okay he is not planning or plotting an attack' she thought.

Leaning closer to her she moved back a little "I want you to help me to get my crew, all my work and I will leave and never to return" her face was showing a shocked expression but she listened to what he had to say in all. Over an hour talking understanding of what Khan wanted, knowing that his ship the SS Botany Bay was destroyed so it was going to be risky to get a ship for him and his crew.

Rubbing her face Carol was really stuck in the middle but big time, helping a criminal and to look for a ship to take him and his crew okay this was going to get out of hand. Lifting herself off where she was sitting Khan watched her movement he knew clearly she was over thinking and stressing about it, it was a big risk for her and her career in Starfleet. "Look I am going to take a walk to get my head straight here, I mean this is crazy" Carol said as she started walking away "do you want me to come with you?" offering her accompany her "no!" as she continued to walk.

Walking her way around the lovely woods remembering where she used to walk and play as a child taking what's in all around her smiling to herself as her head was clearing up of what she and Khan was talking about.

Feeling exhausted enough as she is; she turned around starting to walk back while walking she kept either near falling or losing her balance 'ok carol just relax' she said to herself her mouth felt dry as anything, quickly she walked to get back till she stumbled over leading her to fall down hitting her head in the process "argh!" moving her hand to her head her vision started to blur, her eye's feeling heavy.

Losing her fight to keep her eyes open, panicking wondering if anyone is going to find her or even to help her so letting a tear fall as she slipped into unconsciousness.

It had been a few hours since Carol went out on a walk Khan who started to feel worry inside of him, knowing he should of went with her especially how she looked so weak. Starting to walk in the direction of where she walked from into the woods hoping to find her walking back but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Carol!" shouting her name about the 5th time now Khan could feel his heart racing, where could she be? Walking, jogging while trying to find her. She couldn't be far he thought going around everywhere stopping for just a second to catch a breath till he saw something in the corner of his eye's.

Moving to what his eye caught his eyes went wide quickly moving till he saw Carol down the ground, panicking more when he seen the small amount of blood on the side of her face. "Carol!" dropping down next to her checking her all over seeing if she injured anywhere else but wasn't.

Carefully lifting her body up he walked quickly but carefully not to cause her discomfort, feeling her move slightly looking down seeing her still unconscious he was hoping she would wake up soon but for now he just walked back to treat her injury's before it gets too dark.


End file.
